


Hold

by autisticandrewminyard (transtwinyards)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Kink, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtwinyards/pseuds/autisticandrewminyard
Summary: “I might ask for help with checking homework. Is that okay?”Andrew shrugged, which was as good as it was going to get.Neil’s mind, during the checking, was elsewhere.Andrew’s fingers pressed on the pages, smudging pencil lead as he read with his fingers. As he watched, Neil felt ghost touches by his hips, heard the sounds of his own quickened breath; souvenirs from the night before, and the nights preceding.





	

Neil leaned forward on the table, watching Andrew scribble down corrections on Neil’s homework. They were both seated by the desk by the window, the stick of Andrew’s cigarette sticking out the window. Everyone else was in their classes and Neil, being the only Fox who had break at the moment, was lucky enough to catch Andrew on his way back to the Tower.

Andrew, apparently, was released early due to his Philosophy professor having nothing else to give him. He’d passed his projects early and had asked for early leave to get some advanced reading done. Neil hadn’t known to ask if Andrew had already done his advanced reading, but he knew that Andrew would not do him any favors if he hadn’t, so he’d asked, “I might ask for help with checking homework. Is that okay?”

Andrew shrugged, which was as good as it was going to get.

Neil’s mind, during the checking, was elsewhere.

Andrew’s fingers pressed on the pages, smudging pencil lead as he read with his fingers. As he watched, Neil felt ghost touches by his hips, heard the sounds of his own quickened breath; souvenirs from the night before, and the nights preceding.

Andrew’s hands were a wonder Neil seemed at awe every time he witnessed it. They’ve done so much: pressed keys into Neil’s palm, laid at the nape of his neck, trailed fire down his torso, touched…

Neil felt fire stir in his gut and bit the inside of his cheek. He wondered what Andrew looked like in Neil’s place, consenting to a great amount of stimulation. Andrew, he thought, wouldn’t writhe in the sheets. He wouldn’t grunt and groan loudly. Neil had seen the look of concentration on Andrew’s face, the dark tint of his brown eyes. Neil was familiar with that look and knew to peg it as arousal.

What would it look like?

Neil fidgeted as his imagination soared to unknown areas. Careful not to call attention to the fact that his jeans were tighter than they had been minutes ago, he leaned back in his seat. When he glanced up from Andrew’s hands, Andrew had already been looking at him.

Neil licked his lips and asked, “Any wrong answers?”

The moment passed. Andrew shook his head. They went back to homework.

* * *

 

When Andrew laid a hand on his chest, he was prudent enough to lie down, slow enough to keep Andrew’s lips on his. His eyelids fluttered shut.

It was, as always, passionate, wet, and hot. Every point of connection seeped heat into his body. Andrew was solid against his chest every time Neil’s breath hitched, his thigh brushing against the tent in Neil’s loose track pants every time Neil had to trail after Andrew. Neil pulled away from Andrew’s lips, and Andrew followed after, barely giving him enough time to hiss in pleasure.

Neil tasted the muffled sound of Andrew’s grunt, and the effect it had on him had him responding.

There was a hand at the hem of his pants, rubbing up and down at Neil’s abdomen, catching at the garter every time it dragged down. Neil clutched at the sheets and pillows, anything to keep his hands to himself. Andrew had made sure to tell him beforehand to not touch anywhere tonight.

“Touch me,” Neil muttered breathily, opening his eyes. He kept his gaze on Andrew. He was solid muscle under his long-sleeved v-neck, and Neil felt his palm itch to touch. “Andrew, I want—”

Andrew pulled down his pants. Neil had the mind to be embarrassed by the fact that he hadn’t worn boxers beneath. He’d forgotten to pack it before they left for Columbia.

Andrew didn’t seem to mind, throwing Neil’s pants behind them as he rubbed his hands over Neil’s thighs. He ducked down to catch Neil’s lips, and Neil shivered at the fact that he knew what Andrew was going to do.

From his lips to his neck, sucking a bruise at the tip of Neil’s left collarbone; his fingers caressing the ridges of every scar they passed. It was building up everything Neil had in him, all until he could feel Andrew nosing at the happy trail of auburn hair. His breathing was coming in harsh now.

“Andrew,” Neil whispered.

Andrew glanced up, near-black eyes peering through a curtain of blond lashes. Neil saw his cock twitch in reaction, felt a breath push out of his lungs as Andrew kept his eyes on Neil’s and suckled at the head.

Briefly, Andrew pulled away. The hand that had been squeezing Neil’s hip slipped down his inner thigh. Andrew’s eyes were still on Neil, and it was near erotic, the way Andrew licked his palm, grabbed his cock and jerked him from the base up. With that, he returned to suckling at the tip.

There was too much at once: from the wet heat at his tip to the intense look in Andrew’s eyes. Neil knew that he had enough stamina to run a few miles, knowing how to pace himself as he went about it, but he knew his own limits when faced with the amount of sensations Andrew gave him. “’M gonna come,” Neil muttered, knowing that Andrew was listening.

Instead of pulling off when the signs of climax neared, Andrew ducked down to get more into his mouth. Heat engulfed his cock, and it got harder to hold back especially since the heat was Andrew’s mouth. Neil gasped, louder than he had all evening. “ _Andrew_.”

His body took in a boneless feature, stretching out further. He watched Andrew push himself up and wipe at his mouth. He had swallowed.

Neil had enough energy to whisper, “Kiss me.”

Pupils swallowed the brown color in Andrew’s eyes, and Neil watched it darken further as he checked the damage; it took in the way Neil gleamed with a light sheet of sweat over every crevice, the reddened marks on Neil’s torso and neck that will soon darken into bruises, the little bead of come that dripped down Neil’s balls when Andrew pulled up without swallowing every drip, and Neil’s kiss-bruised lips asking for more.

Andrew crawled up, and Neil could feel his body heat from the centimeter gap between them. He yearned to close that gap, but through his post-orgasmic haze, he had enough prudence to just lean up for the kiss he asked for.

In all the shifting around that happened, Neil could feel the press of Andrew’s own little problem against his hip.

Andrew pulled away from the kiss that Neil had barely noticed. He gave Neil a onceover before pulling away to stand up and deal with himself.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Neil had loosely grabbed at Andrew’s wrist. Neil pulled his hand away as soon as he had Andrew’s attention. Andrew threw him a glance, and it didn’t have to have emotion to be questioning.

Neil couldn’t articulate his thoughts into words, his brow furrowing in the rivets of concentration he couldn’t pull together. _I want to see you when you come_ , he didn’t say. _I want to see you come undone, if not under my hands then yours,_ he didn’t say. _I want you to enjoy yourself_.

Simply, he said, “I want to see.” He hoped the sentiment came across.

It did.

He could see Andrew react, a miniscule shift in the way his brows were already furrowed in arousal. His shoulders, thankfully, did not tense up in caution. Neil thanked his lucky stars for that.

“Why?” Andrew asked. It was not weary, just curious. Neil felt relief wash over him.

Neil licked at his lips, not letting Andrew know that he noticed the way dark eyes followed the motion.

“You’re not the only one who wants something to jerk off to,” he said as simply as he could.

Andrew huffed out a breath, the closest Neil will ever get to a laugh. He grinned at the sound of it.

Andrew leaned in for a kiss, turning towards him on the bed. Neil pushed himself up to give Andrew more space at the edge of the bed.

Neil’s orgasm, he was reminded, did not mean that Andrew had lost his flame. This kiss was as fierce as always, no teeth, all tongue. It was enough that Neil thought maybe his cock was stirring again, but he wasn’t sure. His eyes had closed into the kiss.

Andrew, when he whispered, had a rough scratch to it, and Neil could definitely feel his cock stirring again. “Keep your eyes open.”

Neil opened his eyes and gazed into Andrew’s. Somehow, in the middle of their wet kisses, Andrew had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. The sound of the slap of garter against skin drew Neil’s attention down to it.

Andrew did not hold back. Andrew pulled himself out of his boxers, and Neil watched as he stroked himself into full hardness, his brows furrowed in restraint. Andrew’s cock looked heavy in his palm.

Neil, far away from his senses, felt a grip on his cock and recognized it as his own.

He mimicked Andrew’s grip, Andrew’s pull on his own cock, the speed with which he did so, and found his breath hitching. Andrew leaned back, and stopped short when he saw what Neil was doing.

Neil, in all his naked glory, kept his eyes on Andrew’s hand, watching for any small shift. After a few seconds of inactivity, he glanced up at Andrew.

“Keep going,” Neil said.

Andrew kept going. Neil grunted and squirmed in the sheets as Andrew ran his free hand up and down Neil’s thigh. They had eyes only for each other.

Unsurprisingly, Neil came first. His cock was more sensitive after the first time, and the sight of Andrew pleasuring himself was a great incentive. Pink dusted his cheeks, his look of concentration perhaps the most beautiful thing Neil had ever laid eyes on.

Andrew didn’t make a sound when he came, the only indications of it were his ragged breaths, the great shudders of his broad shoulders, the drop of come that landed in Neil’s elbow.

Andrew was a breathtaking sight, and Neil could barely resist telling him that.

Neil twisted around the bed to grab at the pack of tissues they left by the edge of the bedside table. He grabbed a few wads before tossing them to Andrew. They cleaned themselves in relative silence until Neil broke it and said, “That’ll probably last me enough wet dreams for a month.”

Andrew, impossibly, actually snorted at that. “It’s your laundry.”

Neil grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> this was.... entirely self-indulgent


End file.
